


Brown: the color of traitors and failures

by marmia



Series: loki's worth [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmia/pseuds/marmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're constantly mocked by the very walls that surround you, what do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown: the color of traitors and failures

**Author's Note:**

> 3 things  
> 1\. loki and all his daddy issues belong to marvel . not me. no matter how much i beg.  
> 2\. my grammar is really bad. like seriously. i know commas are used in a list. that is about it.  
> 3\. this may not make sense if you haven't read my previous work 'The Golden Horns Of Asgard'

Loki couldn’t face being awake. Every time his body would fight the grip of slumber to open its eyes he would be faced with the golden walls of Asgard. The walls which once had given him such comfort now seemed to mock him. The comforting glow turning into a blinding spotlight of shame. It was everywhere. And with his magic bound as it was, the most he could summon were paltry illusions. They would fool everyone’s eye but his own. However the one good thing about the gold everywhere was that it forced him to seek his refuge in sleep. And while he dreamt he didn’t have to face that a significant portion of what he built his life around had disappeared into thin air. He didn’t have to face the fact that maybe what everyone had whispered was right, maybe he was worthless. 

On the 122nd day that Loki was in captivity he slit his wrists. Using the blood like one might use paint he covered every surface of the room and everything that was golden. His superior healing ability without his magic to support it, was only enough to keep him upright. Sheer willpower and determination were all that kept him from collapsing. While the fact that he was repainting the room in Thor’s colors didn’t exactly sit well with him, he knew that in several hours time this brilliant red would turn into a color, more suitable of a traitor, of a failure, traitors and failures didn’t deserve the brightness of Gold, the glory of Red, all they were worth was the brown of mud. While Loki had painted his room with his eyes slit just enough to see where he was going and what he was doing. Now with every golden substance covered in a sticky red glaze he finally sat down upon the bed and opened his eyes.


End file.
